Play it Again
by tradlover
Summary: One-shot inspired by Luke Bryan's "Play it Again". Sookie goes to Fangtasia with Bill, where she meets Eric.


This story is just a silly little one shot inspired by late night wine and Luke Bryan, inspired by his song, "Play it Again." The story picks up the night Sookie and Bill go to Fangtasia, but things play out differently.

For anyone who had been reading Just in Time, you will be happy to know there's another twenty chapters or so written. I've also got another one shot almost ready, and about half of another multi-chapter fic.

I'm in desperate need of a beta to help me get some of this ready to post. Even if someone has time to proofread for typos, I'd appreciate it so much. Send me a message if you think you can help.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The vampire's handsome face was carved in a perfect mask of ennui as he surveyed the boisterous crowd gathered before him. A great fist supported his sharply defined chin as he lazily watched them jockey for position in front of him. Each was more desperate than the last to catch his attention. His broad shoulders filled the generous dimensions of the ornately carved throne his strongly muscled frame draped across.

Barely veiled contempt glittered in his arctic blue eyes. Not that his opinion of humans was ever very high, but he'd developed a deep contempt for a certain subset of today's population. The Great Revelation had brought many improvements to the lives of vampires, including easy access to willing, eager meals. They generally fell into two categories; willing, paid donors and fawning, unpaid fangbangers. The latter represented the humans Eric Northman had learned to abhor.

"What a waste of fucking time," he commented to the beautiful blonde sitting demurely to his right. She turned her perfectly coiffed head to face him, her Dresden blue eyes glowing against the pale porcelain of her skin.

"You say that every god-damned night, Eric," she replied in the same ancient Swedish dialect he had used. "You always find something to make it better."

She was right. The great Viking warrior and legendary lover had women literally lining up to fulfill his every sexual whim and desire. Charming women had been a skill he'd perfected whilst still human. Even before vampires came out of the coffin, women flocked to him wherever he went, drawn to his stunning good looks. His towering height and magnificent physique sealed the deal.

Eric turned his golden head back to face the preening vermin, as Pam derisively called them. He perused the crowd thoroughly before shaking his head lazily.

"I wouldn't fuck any of them with your dick, Pam," he retorted with disgust. The thrill of the buffet line had faded for Eric, even though he'd admittedly reveled in the experience initially. There was no satisfaction in what was obtained without effort, though, and he found the whole process unfulfilling.

"I wish I could fuck a few with your dick," Pam licked her lips as she stared down a moderately attractive brunette. "The things I could do with that monster!"

Eric snorted. "I'll have a mold made for you."

"Will you really?" His vampire progeny stared at him with hope flaring in her suddenly bright eyes. Her tongue flickered out across scarlet lips.

"Not a fucking chance," he dismissed her easily. "It was a fucking joke."

Pam stood, balancing her petite frame on five inch spiked heels. She looked long and lean in the tight, knee-length leather dress she wore as her uniform. The tightly laced bodice showcased the vampire's miniscule waist and small but high breasts.

"I'm going to work the door for a while. Perhaps I'll find a tasty treat for you," she offered as she stepped down from her perch. She offered a final volley before stalking through the crowd, ignoring the fawning fangbangers in her path.

"If you change your mind, it really would make a great present." She smiled sweetly over her shoulder, her expression belying the vulgar intentions behind her words. "I swear, the things I could do…" Her words trailed off as she disappeared into the crowd.

Eric suppressed a grin, knowing it would be misinterpreted by at least one of the desperate bangers hovering far too close for his comfort. He hadn't lied. There wasn't a single one who drew his attention. Even a few of the moderately attractive ones in attendance didn't do much for him. He knew just how thoroughly many of them had been used before by many, if not all, of the vampires in the area.

It was country night at Fangtasia, another of Pam's marketing schemes, and the music blaring through the sound system was starting to grate on his nerves. It was more the crowd than the music itself; their off-key warbling to every song was annoying him. He'd argued country was a strange sound for a vampire bar, but Pam had shot him down in her clipped British accent.

"Like it or not, it's what everyone is listening to," she defended. "This is the South, Eric. If you want draw them in, you've got to give them more than KDED and their dreadful night songs. That might work for the tourists, but the regulars want better music and around here, that means country."

He had to admit she was right. There were more young men in the crowd, which meant more alcohol sales as they got themselves drunk and bought even more drinks for the women they were trying to pick up. Fangtasia was becoming a hot spot for the players of Shreveport. It was simple math, really. A hundred women trying to catch the attention of the dozen vampires in attendance; it stood to reason there were plenty of horny, rejected women ripe for the picking on any given night.

Despising every minute of it, Eric stayed on display for another hour. He was the star attraction, and he knew it. The hour passed slowly with the vampire spending the bulk of it returning texts and emails on his phone. The crowd was hooting and hollering to another Blake Shelton song when a delicate sweetness floated through the air. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed as he searched for the source.

Just as his eyes landed on her, Pam appeared at his side.

"Tell me," he demanded brusquely. She understood immediately what Eric was asking. It was the reason she'd carded the cotton-candy scented blonde on her way in.

"Sookie Stackhouse, age twenty-five, driver's license lists her address in Bon Temps," Pam reported. "She's here with Bill Compton, of all people."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Eric wondered. "Not like him to be this far from Sophie Ann. Has he made any contact yet?"

Bill Compton was known throughout Louisiana as the Queen's bitch, a procurer of dubious honor. If he was in Shreveport, it could only mean he was on a mission for the Queen.

Eric's eyes narrowed as he watched the vision of beauty in front of him. She stood out from the sea of black and red, resplendent in a form-fitting white sundress which hugged her curves and emphasized her femininity. The dress was sparsely splashed with red flowers, standing out against the pristine white fabric like blood drops. His cock twitched as he studied her.

Her skin was a sun-kissed golden dream, glowing against the starkness of her white dress. His eyes travelled across the hint of luscious breast visible over the demure neckline before moving south to study slim, shapely calves and slender ankles. A pair of shiny red shoes encased her narrow feet, the heels elevating her small body.

His entire body stiffened as his eyes trailed back up her body, taking in her lush hips, the slenderness of her waist. Her ribcage flared gently to support the generous curves of her abundant breasts.

She was the epitome of physical perfection.

What the fuck was she doing with Bill Compton?

He watched with curiosity as she began to question Long Shadow. The bartender's eyes flicked to Eric before he answered her. Eric nodded shortly and listened closely. The background noise prevented him from hearing the whole conversation, but he understood she was looking for someone.

"He claimed he was mainstreaming," Pam replied, doubt in her voice. "He's taken possession of his ancestral home, apparently. And no, he hasn't checked in or made an appointment to do so."

"What is their connection?"

"She smells like him, but he does not smell like her," Pam reported. "It's very curious."

Eric's intense gaze didn't stray from the blonde as she turned from the bar, disappointment evident on her lovely face. She exchanged few words with Compton as he led her to a nearby table. His gaze never strayed as he watched fangbangers approaching her vampire companion time and again. The girl's reaction never seemed to vary, and if there was jealousy in her, it didn't show.

"Tell Mr. Compton his Sheriff would like to have a word." Eric finally spoke. His decision was made.

Pam dutifully traversed the short distance to the dark-haired vampire's table. His blonde companion looked up and made eye contact with Eric; her wide eyes travelled over his face before a rosy blush began to stain her cheeks. She smiled nervously at him as they stood and made their way to the raised platform housing Eric's elaborate throne.

Seeing an opportunity at hand, Eric rose to his full height and stepped to the edge of the platform. He extended a hand to the blonde woman and smiled grimly when she slid her much smaller hand into his grip. Sookie gracefully stepped on the elevated dais.

Eric released her hand and reclaimed his seat. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," she offered.

"Aren't you sweet?" he replied with his own smile.

"Not especially," she retorted.

Eric stared at her in surprise for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing out loud. Pam joined in. She was refreshing.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said politely. "Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"

"I am Eric and this is Pam," he made the introductions, waving at Pam, never taking his eyes from Sookie.

"What do you want to know; how long our fangs are and whether we sleep in coffins?" Pam asked dismissively. She hated how often tourists tossed those questions out there.

Eric's sharp gaze didn't miss the small, but telling interaction between Sookie and Compton as he tried to hold her arm and she pulled away.

"No, ma'am," she replied politely. Pam just stared at her. "That would be just plain rude."

Reaching into her purse, Sookie pulled out two photographs and passed them to Eric.

"I was wondering if you knew either of these women." Eric looked at the pictures carefully before replying in a bored voice. "I knew this one. She liked pain."

He passed the pictures to Pam and she took a cursory look. Her face screwed up with disdain as she studied the second photo.

"I have seen both but do not know them." She passed the photos back and Sookie stuffed them back into her small red handbag.

"Thank you very much. That's all I needed to know. I won't take any more of your time." She bobbed her head and made to turn away.

Eric spoke, his words surprising everyone.

"Would you like to sit down, Miss Stackhouse?" He motioned to the empty seat on his left. Sookie looked deep into his eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Bill and I have some business to attend to. Pam will keep you company until we return."

"She is mine," Bill growled, grabbing Sookie's arm with force this time. She struggled in his grasp but couldn't dislodge him.

"I am not yours," Sookie gritted out from between clenched teeth. "Let go of my arm."

"You heard the lady," Eric spoke in a controlled tone, but his meaning was abundantly clear to the younger vampire. He dropped Sookie's arm, but moved to stand between her and Eric.

"Forgive me," Bill briefly inclined his head, but his expression spoke of anything but repentance. "My companion doesn't understand all of our rules. I can assure you she is attached to me."

"What rules?" Sookie's golden blonde hair, so similar to Eric's, tumbled around her shoulders as she maneuvered around Compton's stiff frame. "I don't know what y'all are taking about here. I'm not _attached_ to you, Bill! I don't belong to anyone but myself!"

"Be quiet," he hissed back at her, fangs dropping in anger. "You don't know what you are saying. Just shut the fuck up."

Sookie's face transformed from shock, to disbelief, to rage. She couldn't believe Bill was behaving this way. What happened to the genteel, smarmy Southern gentleman?

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to?" Her eyebrows rose over widened eyes. Her mouth tightened in anger as she regarded the younger vampire. "You know I'm not yours, I barely even know you. You never asked me out, ever. Lurking around my driveway and Merlotte's don't count. You are only here with me because I asked you to come with me, not because we are anything more than friends."

Eric looked up to meet Sookie's indignant gaze. She was gorgeous in her fury, her face flushed and bosom heaving. With a slight smirk on his face, he gave her a wink and indicated the still empty seat. She looked at it, at him and then with a defiant glare in Bill's direction, she walked over and sat, adjusting her skirts with a flounce as she sat down. Eric admired the curve of her shapely calves as she sat next to him, close enough for him to almost feel her delicious scent envelop him.

"It seems Miss Stackhouse has made her decision, Bill," he drawled out. His expression was one of pure boredom; his eyes even casually scanned the bar as he spoke. There was no mistaking the power behind his words, however. Bill visibly shrank back into himself, knowing he had no chance against the ancient vampire.

"I promised Adele I would get you home safely," Bill replied stiffly, his posture ramrod straight as he stood before the three seated blondes. The stunning trio had attracted almost every eye in the bar.

"I will find my own way home, thank you," Sookie replied just as stiffly. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with you right now."

"I will ensure you get home safely, Miss Stackhouse." Eric's smooth voice cut in. The unexpected offer surprised even him.

"Thank you, Eric," she offered with a small smile. "I will be fine in a cab though."

"We can figure it out later." Eric turned on the charm, giving her a devastating smile. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Thank you. That would be lovely," she replied, folding her hands into her lap. "A glass of white wine, please?"

Eric signalled the waitress and ordered her drink. He ignored Bill, who was still standing awkwardly in front of them. He ignored everything, even the gawking fangbangers and turned his full attention to Sookie.

"Will you wait for me here?" His intense eyes bored into hers. She couldn't help the flutter of arousal low in her belly. He was devastatingly handsome. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Eric turned from her and strode off the stage, a flick of his wrist indicating Bill should follow. The younger trailed behind, his head hanging low in defeat.

Sookie stared at Eric's retreating figure until he passed through a door at the end of the bar. A sigh escaped her soft pink lips as she watched him disappear.

He was perfection, she thought, as magnificent as any marble statue she'd ever seen. What he wanted with her was a mystery, one she was itching to solve. She was mature enough to admit she may not know what to do with a man like that. Sure would be fun trying, though, she mused.

"What's a girl like you doing with that kind of scum?" Pam's question snapped Sookie out of her fantasies.

"Bill?" She questioned with a frown, trying to banish images of Eric's defined pectoral muscles from her brain. "Like I said, I really don't know him well at all. He lives in the house next door, and he comes into my work, but we've only had a few interactions before. Why do you say he's scum?"

"Bad blood will always show," the vampire replied cryptically. "His kind isn't well-respected."

The waitress reappeared with her drink and Sookie accepted it gratefully. Taking a large mouthful, she thought about Pam's words. Laying her drink down, she turned to face her.

"Is he in some kind of trouble with Eric?" She wondered what business they could have. Bill never mentioned any need to see Eric. In fact, he'd all but said it was an imposition to even accompany her tonight.

"Not exactly. Eric is his superior, you might say, and Bill should have informed him when he arrived in the area."

Sookie wrinkled her forehead. "He probably just hasn't had time," she offered. "He's been pretty busy the last couple of weeks getting the house together. It's a lot of work."

"Weeks?" Pam asked with raised eyebrows. She continued in a clipped tone. "He should have checked in within forty eight hours."

"Oh. Well, he's here now. Better late than never, right?" Sookie asked brightly, a wide smile on her attractive face.

Pam opened her mouth to reply, but Eric returned – minus Bill - before she could utter a word. He gracefully folded his large frame into his chair, stretching his long legs out. He turned to Sookie with a stunning smile on his full lips as he picked up as if they had never been interrupted.

"Tell me about yourself?" His voice was low and deep, sending shivers up her spine. He didn't mention what had happened to Bill, and Sookie chose not to dwell on it. After the abominable way he behaved, she really didn't even want to see him.

Instead, she focused all of her attention on the mouth-wateringly handsome vampire in front of her. Eric wore nothing more than a pair of close-fitting, dark-washed jeans and a black leather vest. Period. He looked better than any man had the right to look; better than any man Sookie had ever seen.

"There's not much to tell." She shrugged, trying not to ogle his muscular arms. "My grandmother raised us after my parents died. I've got one brother and I waitress for a living. I have a pretty simple life."

"What do you like to do for fun?" He questioned.

"I don't have much spare time. Gran's getting older and needs a lot more help keeping the old house up. I help her as much as I can in the days and I work most nights." Her attitude impressed him. Many of today's generation wouldn't spare an hour for their elders, let alone care for them. "I love to read, though, and I sunbathe as often as I can. I'd make a terrible vampire," she laughed, indicating her deep golden tan.

Eric laughed along with her, pleasantly surprised by her quick wit. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spent this much time simply speaking with a human. Oddly, he found he was enjoying himself.

"Where do you work?" For some reason he found he didn't like the idea of this beautiful Southern belle on her feet all night serving others.

"Merlotte's Bar & Grille. You wouldn't know it. It's the local place in Bon Temps." She took a sip of her wine, her eyelashes fluttering against flushed cheeks.

Eric knew the place well. Sam Merlotte was a shapeshifter, and while he preferred to stay out of supe business, there had been times Eric had requested his help. True shapeshifter's were known for their superior tracking abilities and Merlotte had grudgingly provided those services a couple of times.

He was sure he had not seen, or scented, Sookie during his visits. No amount of deep-fried stench could mask her sweetness.

"I do know it," he corrected her. "I've been there before. I know your boss, Sam Merlotte."

"You have?" She asked, her wide eyes conveying her surpirse. "There's no way I was working. I'm sure I would have remembered you." She blushed an enticing shade of pink before continuing. "Strange Sam never mentioned it to me, though. We all thought Bill was our first vampire customer."

"I think he might have been nervous of the customer's reactions. No one there seemed to notice I was vampire. Why draw attention to it?" He countered reasonably. In truth, most of their business had transpired before the Reveal. He had been there since, but he wondered how he could have missed her every time.

The intriguing blonde beauty nodded her head, but there was a flicker of a question between her tensing brows.

"It's funny no one ever mentioned you. You'd stand out like a flashing neon sign in a place like Merlotte's, even if no one figured out what you are. What did you do, glamour everybody to forget you?" She laughed easily, the sound like music to Eric's sensitive ears.

"Nope. Guess I'm just not all that memorable." He grinned at her, flirting shamelessly. He ignored the fangbangers watching their interaction with jealousy seething from their pores.

"_Oh, my God_!" Sookie bounced excitedly in her seat. "_This is my song, I've been listenin' to the radio all night long, Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is_." She jumped to her feet, her beautiful dress swirling around her shapely calves. She held out her hand to Eric and playfully demanded, "_Come here boy, I wanna dance_."

Before he could say a word, she was taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. The crowd parted in awe as the Viking took the floor. Even Pam stood up to get a better view of what was about to happen.

Eric knew how to dance, of course. He'd just never taken the floor at Fangtasia. He took a deep, centering breath and took her in his arms. Despite the height difference, she fit against his body like she was built just for him. Her happy face beamed up at him as they began to move to the music. Eric responded to her infectious joy with a smile.

Every set of eyes in the bar followed the striking couple as they whirled around the dance floor. They spun in happy, carefree circles, Sookie gyrating her hips, blonde curls bouncing. Eric dipped and twirled the petite blonde in his arms, his body responding to the way hers rocked and pressed against him.

The song came to an end and he spun her into his waiting arms one last time. Their eyes met and held for a long moment. Sookie stood on tiptoes and placed a light kiss on Eric's lips.

"Thank you," she said. _Play it again, play it again, play it again. _"It's my favorite song."

"You are welcome," Eric purred, his tongue flicking out to gather the last taste of her lingering on his lips. His piercing blue eyes briefly flickered as he savored her flavor.

But as he guided her from the dance floor, all he could think was "P_lay it again, play it again, play it again_. _I'd of gave that DJ my last dime, If he would have played it just one more time." _

Eric took Sookie's small hand and led her back to their seats, graciously helping her ascend the platform. She noticed Bill hadn't reappeared, but she gave it no thought. Between his behaviour, and Pam's words, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to see that vampire again.

Sookie picked up her wine and drained it in a couple of mouthfuls. Placing the empty glass down, she smiled at Eric.

"It's warm here," she stated.

"Would you care for another glass?" He offered, signaling the same blonde waitress as before.

"I probably shouldn't," she mused, absently chewing on her lower lip. "Oh, heck, why not? It's not like I have to drive."

The waitress - Ginger, by her name tag - scurried off to fulfill her master's request and Sookie settled back into her chair. Crossing her legs demurely at the ankles, she arranged her hands in her lap and smiled at the magnificent vampire paying such close attention to her.

"You're a great dancer," she complimented him.

He snorted with surprise. "Am I? I wouldn't really know. That's the first time I've danced in years." He smiled, his expressive eyes twinkling with amusement. "Although I did take a ballet class in the eighties. Lost a bet with Pam." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Did you wear the tights, too?" Her laughter became uncontrollable when he nodded.

"I did. Pam picked them out. They were pink." He watched with amusement as she launched into fresh peals of laughter.

"I wish I could have seen that," she gasped out, her breath finally returning. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"I still have them," he replied with a sexy smirk. "You can see them any time you like."

The image of Eric's impressive ass encased in tights came to Sookie's mind and her blush deepened to nearly crimson. She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short of speaking, a deep frown pulling her brows together. Eric looked at her with concern.

"Is something the matter?" He asked solicitously.

Her eyes drifted closed and she groaned softly before replying.

"I'm afraid so. We've got to get out of here." Her eyes opened and met his concerned gaze. "The police are going to raid the bar."

Eric rose to his full, magnificent height and extended a hand to Sookie. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet, mindful of the three-inch heels she was wearing. He turned and muttered a couple of words to Pam and she rose from her seat and followed them. The trio rapidly cleared the dance floor and exited through the same door Sookie had watched Eric enter earlier.

They entered a dimly lit hallway. Three doors lined the passage, but Eric walked directly to the steel door at the end of the hall. Pushing open the bar handle, they walked out into the humid Louisiana night. He paused briefly to issue brusque directions to Pam. She blurred to the waiting black minivan on the edge of the lot.

Eric grasped Sookie's hand more firmly and ushered her towards a red Corvette parked under the light pole. She grinned as the licence plate came into view.

"BLDSKR." She read aloud. "Clever."

"Thank you," he replied sincerely, unlocking the passenger door and indicating she should enter. She looked around the deserted parking lot, wondering if she were making the right decision.

Eric watched as her teeth again came out to worry the edge of her lip. It was adorably sexy, but distracting. He spoke to get her attention.

"I mean you no harm. As you suggested, we need to get out of here." He assured her, his tone earnest. "I will do nothing more than bring you home, I swear."

She looked into his hypnotic eyes for a long moment, before giving him a brief smile and sliding into the low slung vehicle with dignity. He made sure she was safely stowed, with her skirt and purse arranged before closing the door and vamping over to his side.

She gasped as he appeared beside her a second after he was at her door. Holding her hand over her heart dramatically, she scolded the thousand-year old vampire as if he were a pre-schooler.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You shouldn't sneak up like that!" She gave him a reproachful glare before reaching for her seat belt. Buckled up, Sookie turned to him and asked, "What are you waiting for, cowboy? I thought we were getting out of here."

"Cowboy?" Eric's perfectly shaped dark blonde brows rose in mock outrage. He turned the ignition on and put the powerful machine into gear. Sookie noticed he didn't put on a seat belt. "In case I didn't mention it before, Miss Stackhouse, I am a vampire."

"I thought you might be," she countered cheekily. "You glow just like every vampire I've seen."

"You can see that?" Eric snapped his head to watch her face. Sookie waved her hand in front of his face and pointed at the road. They were travelling far faster than she was comfortable with. He had to at least keep his eyes on the road.

"Eyes that way," she instructed. "And, yes, I can see your glow. Yours is brighter than Bill's."

Eric kept his eyes on the road as she requested, but pondered her revelation. He'd never known a human to detect the supernatural glow vampires, and some other species, emitted.

"How did you know there would be a raid?" He questioned, careful to keep his voice calm and even.

She leaned her head against the leather seatback, long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. She closed her eyes again and sighed.

"I'm telepathic," she admitted finally, her voice quiet. "I read the policeman's mind. There was a vampire feeding in the men's room. He had called for reinforcements and they were on the way."

Eric felt his brain shut down on instinct. A telepath was a dangerous breed and no matter how attractive and charming she was, there could never be another privy to his thoughts. Long moments ticked by as he considered her words.

Sookie sat still and quiet in her seat as she waited for Eric to say something. Her mind was going in a hundred directions, spinning wildly out of control as she contemplated how he might take her revelation. Perhaps she'd been stupid to let him in on her secret.

"Have you been reading my mind all this time?" Eric gave her a look across the cramped confines of the sports car. The lights from the dash gave him an eery - ironically otherworldly - glow.

"I can't read vampires. Y'all are just a void to me. I know you are there, but there's no reception," she explained nervously. She chanced a look in his direction, blue eyes barely visible under the thick fan of her lashes. Relief trickled through her as she realized he looked thoughtful, not angry.

Eric remained quiet as the miles fell away behind them. The silence in the car was becoming unnerving and Sookie leaned forward and flipped the radio on.

"I hope you don't like Kenny G," she muttered, more to herself than Eric. Bill had questionable taste in music and tonight had been a forty-five minute drive accompanied by Kenny.

"Play whatever you enjoy," Eric offered easily. He cringed as he heard the strains of country music coming from the speakers. Sookie sat back and before long Eric could hear her softly humming along to the music.

"Do you sing?" he queried.

She laughed heartily for a moment. "Are you kidding? I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

Eric smiled at her unique turn of phrase. No matter how long he called the South home, he would never get used to their peculiar colloquialisms.

"How long have you been telepathic?" He asked after a while.

"All of my life, I guess. All of it that I can remember, anyway," she answered. Childhood had been hard for Sookie Stackhouse. She learned way too much way too early in life. Her parents couldn't possibly understand what was wrong with their daughter. Her mother downright feared her. The love she heaped on their father and Jason wasn't shared with Sookie, even though she pretended when they were in public. Gran never bought the caring, loving mother facade Michelle Stackhouse wore and showered extra attention on the withdrawn little girl, but it wasn't enough to undo the damage done to the child's psyche.

Being different in any way is difficult for any child to endure, but when you grow up in a small town like Bon Temps, it was just as well you were cursed. The small town folk in Sookie's hometown were god fearing people who also feared what they didn't understand.

And they didn't understand Sookie. Nobody did.

Her Gran had tried, but as an adult, Sookie now understood it was something you had to live, something you had to be, to understand. Nonetheless, Gran had been the only one to even try to understand the trials the young telepath endured. She always encouraged her to come to her with questions. The telepath grew up too quickly, plagued with unfiltered thoughts in her head all day.

Eric gripped the steering wheel tightly. An inexplicable rage tore through him as he imagined the adult situations and depraved thoughts she must have endured. It was a long moment before he trusted himself to speak calmly and not frighten her.

"That must have been difficult," Eric empathized. He realized with some discomfort he was actually starting to feel something for the small woman beside him. "Do you have no means of blocking them?"

"I do now, thankfully. It works most of the time, anyway. Physical contact breaks down any shields, though, so being anywhere crowded is hard." She paused and shook her head. "I really only started to get control in my late teens. As a kid I heard everything. I had a hard time learning what people said with voices was not always the same as what they thought."

"You must not have had a typical childhood."

"I suppose in many ways it was typical, though," she mused. "I lost my parent's early, but Gran did everything she could to give us a loving home and structure. I had chores like every kid. I went to school and did homework and worried about writing tests. I had a couple of friends who didn't think I was crazy."

"Who thought you were crazy?" Eric asked incredulously. "You have a special gift, Sookie. You aren't crazy."

"Everyone, I suppose. They all call me Crazy Sookie when they think I can't hear 'em. Some of them call me it to my face when they've had a few beers." She shrugged a tanned shoulder, brushing the hurtful memories aside. "I don't see it as much of a gift. It's been more of a curse."

Eric could only stare at her, mouth slightly agape. He found it hard to understand how an entire town could condemn such a bright, beautiful woman. Couldn't they see how special she really was?

"How did you manage to turn out so well?" he asked after a long, uncomfortable moment. "So many trials for one so young…" He shook his head. "I can't fathom what you have lived with."

"Well, you live and learn, my Gran always said." Sookie fell silent for a couple of beats. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Not everything was bad, and I did turn out okay."

"It's not pity I feel, little one." He reached out and picked her hand up. His cool fingers wrapped around hers for a moment before he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her skin. "It's wonder. You are an amazingly strong woman, Miss Stackhouse."

"Call me Sookie. And thank you, though I think you are overstating things." She was a strong woman, just as Gran had been a strong woman. It was the norm in small town Louisiana. Sookie didn't think there was anything special about herself. It made her vaguely uncomfortable to have such an obviously perfect specimen compliment anything about her.

Eric released her warm hand reluctantly, needing to shift down. They were approaching the exit for Bon Temps, far too quickly for his liking. The vampire was truly and honestly enjoying himself with the small town waitress. She was engaging him in a way he hadn't expected. His body hummed in awareness of hers, but he found he was content just conversing. Every word she spoke captivated his interest. It was a rare occurrence; one Eric was not eager to see end.

It was disconcerting for a creature with such deeply ingrained thoughts and behaviours.

"Why are you looking for those women? Are they friends of yours?" He asked, changing the subject to more neutral ground.

"I knew them, but neither was what you might call a friend," Sookie explained. "They're both dead now. They were murdered."

Eric remained silent for a moment, considering the information she offered. "Why were you asking about them in a vampire bar?"

"Both of them were known to associate with vampires. I don't really know what I hoped to find."

"How did they die?" Eric asked with a frown.

"They were both strangled," she replied quietly. "I know it wasn't a vampire. Bill explained why it was unlikely."

Eric nodded briefly, happy not to have a conversation about draining humans right now.

"Why are you investigating this? Surely this is a job for the police." It didn't strike him as being smart for a young girl to be investigating a murderer by herself.

"Oh, they think they already have their culprit. They think my brother Jason did it," she answered bitterly. "I know he didn't, but they won't listen to me."

"Why do they think he did it?" the vampire asked. He assumed a telepath would indeed know if her brother was a murderer.

"Jason's been nothing but a tomcat his whole life," she snorted. "Everyone knows he had sex with both of them."

"There's a big jump from sex to murder," Eric pointed out.

"Exactly. He might be a manwhore, but he's no murderer. Jason would never lay a hand on a woman in anger. I know my brother, and so do those fool cops." Sookie sighed, leaning her head back. It had been a long, emotional couple of weeks. Heck, it had been a long night, for that matter.

"If there is anything I can do to assist you, please don't hesitate to ask." Eric issued his offer genuinely. "As it is, I will be looking into the matter myself. I don't believe there was vampire involvement, but with the scrutiny since the Reveal, it is prudent to stay abreast of any issue which could prove to be a public relations nightmare."

"Why would you have to look into it? You're a bar owner, aren't you?" Sookie asked, all the while thinking of Pam's comment about Eric being Bill's superior.

"Vampires have always had their own form of government and law. It is how we maintained order within our community before the Reveal, and it is even more important for us now that we live among humans freely." Eric explained easily. "Each state has a King or Queen – Queen Sophie-Ann LeClerq for Louisiana – with each state divided into Areas. Shreveport, and Bon Temps, are located within Area Five. I am the Sheriff of Area Five."

"And what does that mean?" All she could picture was Bud Dearborn with fangs and struggled not to laugh.

"I am the law in this Area. I'm responsible for maintaining control of the vampires in my Area, among other things. If I had been made aware of this issue as I should have been, I'd already be investigating."

Sookie watched Eric's face as he spoke. The dashboard lights provided enough illumination for her to make out his features clearly. His revelation was a surprise. Bill had given no indication there was any organization within vampire society.

Then again, it seemed like there was a whole lot Bill hadn't told her. Sookie found herself wondering how she'd so blindly let him into her life. There had been so many signs he was bad for her. Even this evening, she thought. He'd deliberately made her feel uncomfortable about her clothes.

He'd denied it quite strongly, but his displeasure had been evident. He was wrong for her on so many levels, but she kept ignoring the signs.

"What did you mean about you should have been informed? By who? Bill?" The thought had just occurred to her. He'd made it seem like a big deal, helping her out by bringing her to Fangtasia.

"Of course. He knew about it, right?" Eric asked reasonably. "He had a duty to inform his Sheriff about any potential vampire involvement in criminal activity."

"He never told me that." Sookie started to fume as she realized Bill's duplicity.

"It doesn't surprise me," Eric remarked. "Bill's a vampire of little honor. How did you meet him?"

"He came into Merlotte's one night and sat in my section. I was pretty excited at first – he was the first vampire I'd met. Anyway, he got mixed up with the wrong crowd and ended up being captured by some drainers. I heard what the Ratts – Mack and Denise Rattray – were thinking." Sookie shook her head. "I don't know what _I_ was thinking, but I went out there and scared them off. I set him free. He offered me the blood they had managed to get."

"Did he?" Eric mused. "Did you take it?"

"Heck, no! That's just gross," Sookie wrinkled up her nose. "The Ratts came back and nearly killed me the next night. I was actually almost dead when he showed up. My back had been broken, I couldn't feel much of my body and I'm pretty sure at least one of my lungs was punctured," she related matter-of-factly. "He told me his blood could save my life. After he promised it wouldn't turn me into a vampire, I agreed to drink some of it."

Eric turned and stared hard. His attention stayed focused on her for so long that Sookie began to get nervous.

"Eyes on the road, remember?" she prompted, her own eyes glued to the road. She had to admit he was doing fine, but the winding old country road posed its own challenges.

Eric returned his attention to the road and maintained his silence. A minute later they were driving through downtown Bon Temps and Eric stopped at the flashing red light. It was Bon Temps only streetlight.

"Which way?" He looked both directions curiously.

Sookie pointed left and watched the deserted storefronts fly by as Eric turned the powerful car down Main Street. She directed him along the way and they were purring down Hummingbird Lane a short while later.

"The driveway is coming up, but you need to slow down. It's a bit hidden."

Eric slowed the Corvette and cruised along until she told him to turn. The car's bright headlights cast light on a worn, rutted driveway. He winced, imaging the Corvette's pristine underside dragging off the rough gravel edges.

"Up here?" He asked doubtfully. There was no house anywhere to be seen. "Are you dragging me off into the wilderness?"

She laughed. "It's a long driveway. You can just drop me off here, if you like," she offered, recognizing his dilemma. Men and their cars never changed, vampire or human, tricked-out truck or fancy Corvette.

He looked more horrified by her suggestion than he had at the state of her drive. He accelerated and carefully maneuvered his baby down the long, tree-lined drive. He noticed the farmhouse coming into view with relief.

"You live all the way out here with just your grandmother?" He looked around the tranquil, deserted landscape. "Do you even have neighbors?"

"Bill Compton is our nearest neighbor," she remarked dourly, pointing to the left of the house. "He lives just beyond the cemetery. There's no one else for a couple of miles."

Eric allowed his eyes to train in the direction she indicated. He could see the edge of the cemetery, but the grove of trees at the far end obscured his view of anything further. He made a note to have a look before heading back to Shreveport.

He was uncomfortable with the younger vampire's interest in Sookie. She was undeniably beautiful, and possessed the most mouth-watering natural scent he could ever recall. But there was something unnatural about his interest. As Sookie had pointed out in the club, Bill had never even asked her out, but tried to give her his blood; had in fact given her blood.

There was something off his interest. Eric found himself caring too much about Sookie and the situation with Bill. To be poised in the cross-hairs of a procurers sight was not an ideal position. Could Sophie-Ann have found out about Sookie's gift?

"Thank you for the ride," she said politely, picking up her little red straw bag from the floor of the car. "I'd invite you in for a True Blood, but I'm afraid we would wake Gran. It's kind of late for her."

"Let me get your door," Eric was out of the car before she could respond. Her door opened a moment later and Eric bowed with a flourish.

"My lady," he spoke in a soft, gravelly voice, holding his hand forth in an old-fashioned, courtly manner. Sookie felt the tremors return to her tummy. She swallowed hard before picking up her purse and placing her free hand in his. Swivelling her bum on the seat, Sookie allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you, my kind sir," she replied in kind. Giggling, she looked at him from under full eyelashes. "It's funny how natural that is to you. You must have lived through those times, though, right?"

"Those and many more," he replied easily. Eric looked at the blonde beauty standing before him and was desperate to prolong his dwindling time with her. "I am very old. There is not much I haven't seen."

"Bill said you were the oldest thing in the bar tonight," she revealed shyly. "Is it rude to ask how old you are?"

He rubbed his thumb across the small hand he still held. Her soft skin felt like silk against his cool fingertips.

"I don't know precisely, as we didn't keep track of time very well in those times, but I am at least a thousand years old. I was born in Sweden in the time of the Vikings," he revealed.

Her eyes widened with shock. She stared mutely at him before breaking into pealing bursts of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, but you just surprised me. I was expecting maybe four or five hundred, tops. A thousand?" She shook her head. "If Gran ever gets her hands on you, she might never let you go. You have been warned." She spoke solemnly, her eyes serious.

"I think I can hold my own against an elderly female," he laughed. "What would she want with me, anyway?"

"She'd probably want to keep you around as a walking, talking encyclopedia. Don't worry, she'd keep you in True Blood – she is southern, after all – but she'd pick your brain from the time you rose until the sun claimed you again." She grinned cheekily. "She's quite a history buff."

"We'd have to set some time limits, but I think I could spare a few hours for brain picking." Eric immediately wondered where those words had come from. He had never volunteered for something like that, ever. He'd turned down many lucrative offers since the Revelation.

What was it about Sookie Stackhouse that made him lose his mind?

"Are you serious?" Sookie asked with a suspicious glint in her eye. "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"It would be no trouble at all. I would enjoy speaking to someone interested in what I have experienced."

Eric realized with a shock he was telling the truth, even if he felt he bamboozled himself into a corner. Spending time making the grandmother happy would only endear him to the telepath. It would be a bonus if he enjoyed his time with the old woman, too.

"Only if you are sure it would be no bother," she replied with a small smile. Gran really would enjoy it.

"I think I would enjoy meeting the woman who raised you," he replied thoughtfully. "You mentioned you had True Blood inside. Was that for Bill Compton?"

"Well, yes. Gran asked me to pick some up for when Bill came by to meet her." Sookie looked at him questioningly.

"He has been invited into your home?"

"Yes, he's been inside before. Why?"

"It is up to you, of course, but I think it would be a good idea for you to rescind his invitation. I'd feel better if he did not have access to your home." Eric didn't trust Compton's motives. With Sookie as isolated as she was, it would be better safe than sorry.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" She asked with a shiver. In a town as small as Bon Temps, she was bound to run into him. He'd probably show up at Merlotte's tomorrow night.

"He is vampire, Sookie. That alone makes him dangerous," Eric replied seriously, his eyes boring into hers. "Don't be fooled by the façade he wears. He is dangerous, and all the more so because he is so young, comparatively speaking," he added as Sookie's eyebrows rose. At a hundred and fifty, he was merely an infant compared to Eric's thousand.

"Ok, I'll do it as soon as I get inside," she vowed. "When people show you who they are, believe them."

"What was that?" Eric asked curiously.

"It was something Maya Angelou said," Sookie replied. Maya had always been a favorite of hers and her Gran's. "It stuck with me and I can't think of a better example of her words. Bill has shown his true face, I think. It's not an attractive one."

Eric nodded his head in agreement. "You should be very careful when you are out at night." Eric paused and waited for Sookie to meet his eyes. "He can track you though his blood. I suspect it may have been why he gave it to you."

"What? No, he gave it so me as a thank you for saving his life the night before. He said he owed me a healing, because he was late getting there," Sookie exclaimed. Her mind was whirling around Eric's accusation.

"He was supposed to meet you the night you were attacked?" Eric broke eye contact and looked away. His expression grew deeply contemplative as he sorted through his thoughts.

"Yes, but he was a few minutes late and the Ratts got to me first. He killed them and then came to heal me."

"There's too much about this story that sets off alarms for me." Eric reached for her other hand and she let him take it. She could feel bad news coming her way. "I find it difficult to believe he couldn't fend off a couple of bumbling drainers who didn't even have the sense to move him from earshot. It's even stranger that he should offer you the blood instead of drinking it himself."

"I never thought…" Sookie whispered, her face ashen as Eric's implications washed over her like a tsunami. "But he couldn't have known the Ratts were going to show up the next night and try to kill me."

"Unless he issued the invitation." Eric let the words hang in the air.

Sookie felt her knees go weak as she thought of what had transpired those couple of nights. She let go of Eric's hand and walked blindly around to the front of the car. Eric stood and watched her pace back in front of the vehicle, her form coming in and out of shadow as she criss-crossed the low headlights. The car's engine was still running and the upbeat country tune on the radio could be heard through the open passenger door.

"He set me up to be beaten like that? What about if he had been a minute later getting there? I might have been dead!" She seethed with rage. Her full skirt spun and twirled about her slim legs as she stopped on her heel and spun to pace the other way.

Eric watched her work it out for herself and vent her rage. There was little he could offer as comfort, even as much as he wished he could offer something. He watched her stride back and forth until she slowed and eventually stopped. She stood still, looking around her as if bewildered.

The vampire walked slowly toward her, making sure she could see him approach.

"Is there any way to get rid of it? His blood, I mean?" Her eyes were bright as she turned to him.

Eric stood with his hands shoved into his pockets, fighting the urge to cry "Yes, take my blood." He didn't know where the impulse came from. The last human to have his blood had been Pam. He steeled himself and formulated an answer.

"No, nothing practical at the moment. There are spells and such, but the risks outweigh the benefits. His blood will wear off eventually." Eric watched the crestfallen expression cross her face and closed his eyes briefly.

"How long is eventually?"

"It depends on many things, but I would say six weeks or more, depending on how much you have in your system." He stepped closer and inhaled deeply. Her natural scent teased his senses and his entire body hardened in response, but he concentrated on the vampire essence underlying it. "I can smell his blood in you, but it's not very strong. You're lucky he's so young. His blood doesn't pack the punch of an older vampire."

"Your blood is stronger than his blood?" She asked, coming uncomfortably close to the truth. Eric's ancient blood would all but annihilate the remaining traces of the younger vampire in her system. Now that the thought was in his head, he couldn't rid himself of it.

"Yes. Even Pam's blood would be considerably stronger, and she's only a few decades older," he confirmed with a tight nod.

"I don't understand why he would do it," Sookie said, shaking her head. "It doesn't make sense why he wanted to get his blood inside me. It's not like he's really shown all that much interest in me otherwise."

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out." Eric had several spies in the Queen's New Orleans mansion where Bill had lived and worked previous to relocating to Bon Temps. His stated reason for relocating was a desire to mainstream, but Eric didn't buy a single word of it. Everything he knew of Bill Compton suggested this to be false. He would be contacting Rasul before sunrise.

Sookie stared up into the night sky. The night had not gone as she expected, not that she was complaining. Meeting Eric had been a high point and being here with him was infinitely preferable to spending a minute with Bill. Her head felt heavy as she thought of him and she realized she was over talking about him. She knew what she was facing.

"When you find out, please let me know, but for right now, I've had all I can stomach of Bill." The telepath scrunched up her nose in a cute expression of disgust. "I'll worry about it tomorrow, instead."

"A proper little Scarlett O'Hara," Eric teased with a grin. "Tomorrow is another day, after all."

Sookie gaped at him. She firmly believed every Southerner should watch her favorite film at least once, but she would never have expected a thousand year old vampire to quote it to her.

"Have you actually seen Gone with the Wind?"

"Not really," he dismissed. "I tried once but Vivien Leigh's voice is so damned grating to my ears, I didn't watch much."

"Oh." Sookie's shoulders slumped just a little.

"I did read the book, however. It was interesting." He met her eyes with a warm smile and Sookie felt herself easily responding to him.

"I've read it, too," she shared. "A bunch of times, but it has been a while. I own the book and the film. Gran and I watched it one stormy day last winter."

"You are very close with her." Eric watched as a warm, gentle light filled her eyes.

"She has always been a rock for me. She's Gran, but she was both mother and father to Jason and I all of our lives. She always made sure we had what we needed, even though it had to have been hard for her. She was already widowed by the time we came to live with her, but she never once complained about having two more mouths to feed." A genuine smile crossed her face, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"She sounds like a good woman," Eric acknowledged.

"You'd like her," she confirmed. "Everyone likes her."

"I look forward to meeting her," he replied, surprising himself with his sincerity.

"I won't hold you to that," Sookie said softly. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than spend time with my Gran."

"I find I want to even more now than when I first offered," he stated truthfully. The more time he spent with this intriguing beauty, the more he wanted to know of her. Getting to know her family would be illuminating.

"We look forward to having you, then." Her smile was luminous and Eric fought the urge to kiss her in the moonlight.

"I can come Friday night," he offered. It was soon, but not so soon as to appear eager. "Perhaps after your grandmother is done with me, you might join me for a while?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Her eyes were downcast as she waited for his reply. Her heart was beating out of her chest, but she had to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding his request. She didn't have much experience with getting asked out.

"A date?" Eric grinned, his pearly teeth bright in the darkness. "I'm not sure I know what a date is, Sookie, but I would like to spend time with you. I would like to get to know you better," he confessed, feeling awkward for the first time.

"It sounds like a date to me, although I probably know just as little as you about dating," Sookie offered a confession of her own.

"Surely a woman as beautiful as you has no shortage of suitors," he countered, his grip tightening momentarily on the small hand still attached to him.

"I've been asked out," she allowed, "but it never goes anywhere. It's pretty hard to date when you can hear everything going on in their heads."

"You've never dated? Is that what you are saying?" Eric couldn't believe she was that innocent. The enticing blush which had ebbed and flowed across her skin all evening indicated she might not be terribly experienced, but this was a level he hadn't anticipated.

"Technically, I suppose I have dated. I've accepted invitations and gone on the dates, but none have ever gone well. I've never wanted a second date with any, which is just as well because I've never been asked on a second date."

Sookie spoke matter-of-factly, having long since accepted the situation she was in for what it was. If she couldn't get through a date, how could she survive sex with them, or trying to sleep next to them with all of their resentments pounding in her brain? It simply wasn't practical to even consider it.

Of course, she had never imagined there were other options available to her; men with silent minds were a dream, a fantasy she didn't allow herself to indulge in. She looked at Eric, her heart thumping in her chest as she realized she was really going on a date with a man she couldn't hear. A tall, broad, magnificently handsome man wanted to take her out.

She felt like pinching herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Then we will consider this our first date." Eric smiled broadly, obviously pleased with himself. "After all, we danced, I bought you a drink, we kissed," he winked at her, "and I have brought you home."

"Sounds like a date, I suppose," Sookie grinned back at him. "Of course, I've always known my other dates last names."

"Northman," he supplied eagerly. "Eric Northman."

"I would be delighted to accompany you Friday evening, Mr. Northman." Sookie gave a small, adorably awkward curtsey and the cold space where his heart lay twitched uncomfortably. Everything about her was charming.

"For our second date," he prompted, his eyes devilish.

"Ok, have it your way," she laughed again and continued, "I would be delighted if you would be my very first second date."

"Does this mean I get a goodnight kiss?" He stepped closer to her as he spoke.

"You already got your kiss, mister," she teased saucily. "Don't push your luck."

"I look forward to Friday night, then." He knew he had to get back to Shreveport, but he didn't want it to end. He longed for one more kiss.

"Thank you again, Eric. I appreciate everything."

"It is my pleasure, little one." He trailed one finger along her cheek. Sookie fought the impulse to shiver at his touch. "I have to go, but I will see you after dark Friday."

"Ok." She let go of his hand and stepped away from the best thing to have ever happened to her. "I look forward to it, too."

He reluctantly turned away and started to walk towards the driver's side. "_But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove._" Her song was pouring through the Corvette's sound system. He turned to face her. "_Man, you should have seen her light up."_

Sookie couldn't believe it when she heard the music. She watched as Eric became a blur right before the music was turned up. He was back in front of her in a couple of beats.

"_She was like, "Oh my God, this is my song. We've been listenin' to the radio all night long. I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is. She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance. 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand."_

Sookie moved into Eric's waiting arms as if they had done this not just once, but a hundred times before. Their bodies moved in time with the music, and one another. As he spun her around in the headlights, she smiled at him with genuine joy written on her face. He pulled her close and she leaned in even closer.

"_Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss."_

Sookie's soft lips pressed against Eric's mouth as she gave him a more enthusiastic kiss to show her joy and appreciation. He groaned as the music came to an end and she pulled her honeyed lips away.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Eric watched as she walked towards the house, her hips swaying seductively as she traversed the stone walkway in her high heels. He raised a hand to his mouth and traced the contours of his lips, recalling the silkiness of hers.

She gave a little wave as she reached the door and Eric found himself waving back at her. He watched until she was out of sight, the door closed firmly behind her. He smiled as he heard her words coming from inside the house.

"I rescind your invitation, Bill Compton. You are not welcome here."

The drive back to Shreveport seemed longer and lonelier without her. He knew he should be spending the time thinking of solutions to the problems facing them, all Eric could do was think,

"_Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again_." It ran through a loop in his head, over and over. "_Somebody play it again, play it again, play it again."_

He smiled as he formulated a plan for their 'second' date.

"_Play it again, play it again, play it again."_

He was pretty sure he had a guitar somewhere.

"_Play it again, play it again, play it again."_

Friday night couldn't come soon enough for Eric Northman.

"_Play it again, play it again, play it again."_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of it!

Maya Angelou 1928 – 2014


End file.
